Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. Appearance Ben as Wildvine In the original series, Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and speaks in an aged, gravelly voice. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Secret of the Omnitrix. Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green and his flytrap teeth are black. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Wildvine regains the color of his ten year old self. He now has only four legs instead of five, and his fingers are much shorter and thicker. Wildvine no longer has the bulbs on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. He also now has a blue tongue and his teeth are more neat. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt. He speaks with a higher voice comparable to a 1960s-era hippie. 11 year old Ben as Wildvine in Omniverse looks the same as the 16 year old one but wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Wildvine Negative Wildvine looks just like sixteen year old Wildvine in Omniverse, but is greenish brown with a red eye and his flytrap teeth are black. Negative Wildvine wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white belt. Gwen as Wildvine Gwen as Wildvine looks similar to the main counterpart, but her body is shaped like a dress. Her fly trap is much larger and she has bulb-like hair with a ponytail, along with dark green lips. She lacks the spikes that Ben's Wildvine has on his arms, legs, and chest and she has one pink eye. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her stomach. Unlike Gwen's other aliens, the Omnitrix symbol is circular instead of a cat-shape. Wildvine 11.png|11 year old Wildvine in Omniverse Wildvine albedo omniverse.png|Albedo as Wildvine Gwen 10's Wildvine art sheet.png|Gwen 10 as Wildvine Powers and Abilities Wildvine in Rad Monster Party.png|Wildvine stretching his hands Wildvine seeds ov.png|Wildvine throwing seeds Wildvine merge.png|Wildvine merged with a tree Wildvine can grow and retract his body and can merge with plant life. He can also grow vines to trap others, which appear to be his fingers coming off. Wildvine can merge with plantlife including Earth trees. He can also change his color in order to camouflage better. Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (lethal and non-lethal). As shown in Rad Monster Party, his seeds can also grow vines. Wildvine can grow thorns on his body. Wildvine is capable of quickly digging underground. As shown in Evil's Encore, Wildvine is immune to the effects of gases, such as a flame retardant. As shown in Midnight Madness, Wildvine can't be hypnotized. As shown in Weapon XI: Part 2, Wildvine possesses chlorokinesis abilities. Wildvine can regenerate himself. Wildvine also possesses enhanced strength. Weaknesses Wildvine's vines can be tangled, as shown in Rad Monster Party when fighting Kuphulu. History |-|Prior to Ben 10= *Myaxx obtained the Florauna DNA sample for Wildvine. |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear. Wildvine battled the Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back with a Vengeance, Wildvine appeared three times. *In Midnight Madness, Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. ;Ken *In Ken 10, Kenny as Wildvine showed off to Devlin. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Wildvine was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In Outbreak, Wildvine battled Rook in a training battle. *In Rad Monster Party, Wildvine defeated Kuphulu. *In Rook Tales, Wildvine fought Kundo but was defeated. *In Breakpoint, Wildvine was used to go undercover in Fistrick's gang three times. *In A New Dawn, Wildvine appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Ben Again, Wildvine battled Eon. *In Evil's Encore, Wildvine was used to help get through the Plumber Base that was being controlled by Dr. Animo. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Wildvine trapped Rook, Argit, Fistina and Solid Plugg in his vines. Later, he defeated Inspector 13. ;Gwen 10 *In And Then There Were None, Wildvine fought against the evil Bens and protected No Watch Ben. *In And Then There Was Ben, Wildvine fought Benzarro as Frankenstrike. ;Skurd *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Skurd gave Feedback Wildvine's tendrils to battle Subdora. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Camp Fear'' (first appearance) *''Tough Luck'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Back with a Vengeance'' (3x) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' (selected alien was XLR8) *''Benwolf'' (selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' ;Ken *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;16 year old Ben *''Outbreak'' (first re-appearance) *''Rad Monster Party'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' (3x) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben *''Ben Again'' *''Evil's Encore'' ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' (2x) ;Gwen 10 *''And Then There Were None'' ;Skurd *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' |-|Online Games= *Ben 10: Slammers *Blockade Blitz *Savage Pursuit *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile) Naming and Translations Video Games VineandMax.png|Wildvine in Protector of Earth Wildvine_VG_pose.jpg|Wildvine in Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of Earth Wildvine is a playable character used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Wildvine can grow spikes on his legs, then slam them down on enemies, as well as spin in the air to scatter seed bombs, or throw seed bombs into the air, raining them down on his enemies. Wildvine can stretch his arms. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Wildvine is a playable alien character in the game (not on DS or 3DS). Punch Time Explosion XL Wildvine is one of the aliens used by 10 year old Ben. Trivia *The bulb-like hair of Gwen's Wildvine is similar to the hair of Princess Leia from the Star Wars franchise. *When Ben transformed into Wildvine in the original series, a sound could be heard that sounded like a raspy voice saying "vine". Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Albedo's Aliens